A TMNT dream Raph centred
by JayJayRey
Summary: This night, I had a pretty rad Tmnt dream. Now it ain't having a happy ending, but it was like watching an episode for mature. For anyone who's interested in a fan fiction like short version of my dream, I'll welcome you to read and enjoy!


My dream started in the middle of a fight, so I'll go just ahead and explain some details: It was in the new tmnt style, but Hun was there too. I myself was Raphael, that's why I'll write this from his point of view, sorry no accent. Just trying to type how it's been. apologies' for any grammar or typos. Pretty late out here and damn tired.  
Here we go!

It was the middle of the night and the air had a strange chilly feeling in it. Not for the cold, but you'd know something was to come down. The foot were heading it's way, but they were small fries. They swarmed us, tried to get us down with an overflowing number. 2 on Donnie, 2 on Mikey and a few more surrounding Leo, trying to storm in and dive into his weak spot, though they weren't any good with it. Too slow. I felt a tingling feeling in me with a sudden. I couldn't bother with the few little foot soldiers that tried to knock me down. I didn't even need to look. No I was rushing for a certain goal. I was ready! I was filled with rage. The pure energy to fight, I almost couldn't bear it. It was then when I noticed Hun staying behind a dozen more Foot soldiers in front of a huge building, which looked surprisingly close to a factory, but I think it was more of an abandoned old business building. I couldn't care less. the building looked old. I didn't think it would matter at this point. I locked eyes with Hun and I tightened the grip around my Sais, I was going for him. Leo tried to get me to stop. He didn't think I could take him on. Didn't think I'd be strong enough. I would show him! After all, I am the strongest among us all! I can protect all of us! I can take on anyone even the Shredder! I was pumped with my self-consciousness I just yelled and run for the big guy. I couldn't care less how many foot soldiers I knocked out on the way. I wanted Hun. What came next, he wasn't prepared for. No one really was. Everyone saw me laying on the ground already. Thought I wouldn't be able to touch that mighty fist of his, but I did. I was enraged. I had hit him hard, had brought all the energy from my charge with me, delivered right into his guts. He fell like a stone with a dark, but painful groan. he wouldn't try anything else. I glanced over to my brothers for a moment and I could see Leo's surprise in his eyes. He himself hadn't gotten away from the spot he been stuck into fighting the foot, just the pile of unconscious people underneath him had gotten a few more counters. Mikey and Donnie were working perfectly together. Donnie had just supported Mikey into the air, so he could perform a stunning whirl kick to hit countless foot before he landed smoothly on the ground. They were all holding their ground, but they weren't able to get anywhere. They were no match for the small foot fries, but we all knew this wouldn't end unless you cut off the head. I had Hun, I was ready to go in for the next. Seeing what I had done with a single blow to the big guy, the foot soldiers hassled with attacking me at all. It was more like they were letting me through on purpose but at the time, I just thought they were scared of my pure strength. I made my ways towards the building, as I could see two other figures who needed to meet my new gathered power. "Raph come back!" Yet again our Leader tried to get a hold of me, but I wouldn't listen anymore. Countless fights had we fought to keep our family safe. Countless fights we ended it close, sometimes just had gotten lucky. He wouldn't do it. He didn't know how to do it. I was ready. I was strong. I would end this fight once and for all. I started charging again. More pace than even before. I'd take on Dogpound and Fishface. Today, they meant nothing to me. I jumped, I was ready to blow that giant mutts face with a kick back to it's place. Fishface jumped in, he dodged what was meant for his colleague. Sent him flying instead, but it wasn't enough to knock him out. He got up quickly and then ran inside of the building. I could still hear Leo yelling in the back, but I was too far away and off concentrating on different matters to make out what he was shouting at me. Dogpound looked around, noticing the mess that was going outside and following the Fishman back in the building. So did I. The doors slammed hard behind me and even though there was a fight going on right outside, you could barely hear anything of it. It was almost silent. Too silent.  
Dim lights flickered on. many weren't even functioning. It was just enough to make out a silhouette we all knew just to well. "Shredder!" I growled. I couldn't back off now. I knew I could take him. He wasn't unbeatable anymore. I would show fearless that he could count on me. I am the strongest! I started running. Sais swinging comfortable in each of my hands. I let out a yell of pure hatred for this man. I was aiming right. No excuses anymore. No second changes. I was about to go in for the killing blow, when something struck me hard from the side and knocked me against the wall. It was Dogpound. How could I have forgotten that I followed them inside. It wasn't only the Master, but two of his main heads as well. I had been so foolishly blinded with rage. It was right though. I just needed to get back in focus. I could take 'em on! He swung again, I dodged that hounds big paw easily, dodged a fin, Fishface was throwing at me, trying to cut me as I looked for ground to be back in a comfortable upper hand position. The corridor didn't allow much space though. I had to try and somehow use it as my advantage with the big Half dog being way to inflexible in this situation. I dodged a few more throws coming from me, I was almost there, almost at the point where I could either back off safely, or even knock those two out for good, but it was then when Shredder joined in the fight. I just had jumped to dodge another attack, so I was in the middle of the air and he started his attack on me. Not the best situation to doge any incoming attacks. So I couldn't. I landed on the ground hard and before I could back up, He was already there. I wanted to counter attack, no time dodging, I needed to hit him good too, see if I could slow him down, as I could take a few more hits. I knew I was ready for this. There was no way, I could lose now, Right?! But my Sai had only hit metal and the strength that came with the blow lost all of its momentum, as he kicked my weapon out of my hand at the very same moment I had missed to hit a viral spot. I needed more strength. I had to stop him. I swung around to give him back, what he had a lot of fights before. Bruises and defeat, to become sole memory, but my attack got stopped abruptly yet again, but it wasn't him. Big furry paws had tightened their grip holding my arms in an upright position and before I could react in anyway, I only remember catching a glance of Shredders dark and cold eyes, before I found myself on the cold floor yet again. I started to shiver violently. It wasn't only because of the bruises that were starting to pay its toll. It was the bitter realization, that I was here. I knew I could beat the Shred head. If it wasn't such an unfair fight. I was the strongest I had ever been. I stronger than him. This was just plain unfair. Or was I just looking for excuses to give in, that I was indeed, not strong enough?  
Everything started to feel dull and voices sounded like they were far away, even though I saw them talking right in front of me. I wanted to get up, I couldn't be done yet. Hard metal pushed my face back hard on the ground. I remembered the Fishead having some kind of metal construction to support him to walk. I was confused as of why I wasn't able to take more in. To be able to just stand back up and keep fighting. I had handled more before. I wasn't getting weaker. It couldn't be that they were stronger? Distant and fierce I heard their leader command "Take him away!". My vision blurred from here on. I gained consciousness just a few min later, finding myself bound and in the back of a truck. I saw the back of the building we had fighting at and just at this moment when I remembered about my brothers, my family, the building stopped existing in a hot shimmering shine, it had all been blown up.  
Where they in there? Did they make it out of this mess unharmed? And what if they did, would they think I was dead?

Sadly enough I woke up soon afterwards, I made it to The Shredders lair and somehow saw what Leo, Mikey and Don thought after the building went down, but it's a little blurry and I don't remember all the details to that anymore. I'll leave that to your fantasy, to think of it as you like.

* * *

If you liked what you read and you wanna know how it ends. Maybe you can encourage me to use my imagination and see where it leads. we'll see!


End file.
